1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is high energy feed supplements used in the raising of cattle, horses, sheep, and other livestock animals. These feed supplements are generally made from molasses and other ingredients, and are generally manufactured in the form of either a liquid feed supplement, or a solid block type of feed supplement. The invention of the present application is directed towards an improved feed supplement in the form of a block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relative to the present invention is best described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,081 issued to Carl O. McKenzie. The present invention is an improvement of the method and feed block disclosed in the McKenzie patent.
The McKenzie patent teaches a method of making a feed block which is said to be non-porous, hard and vitreous. The McKenzie patent provides a fluid feed composition comprised primarily of molasses and other ingredients, heating the fluid composition at ambient pressures and without substantial foaming to a temperature of from about 225.degree. F. to about 300.degree. F. to drive off water from the molasses mixture, subjecting the fluid composition to a vacuum without heating to further reduce the water content of the molasses mixture, forming the composition into feed blocks while the composition is sufficiently hot to be formable, and allowing the composition to cool until it hardens in the form of blocks.
Applicant, which is a licensee under the McKenzie patent, has found that the feed blocks produced by the McKenzie method are not as satisfactory as the McKenzie patent suggests. Applicant has found that feed blocks produced pursuant to the McKenzie patent tend to soften and become sticky and difficult to handle after the passage of time due to the absorption of atmospheric moisture. Applicant has also found that the McKenzie feed blocks tend to swell during their manufacture to produce a porous honeycombed structure. Swelling of the feed blocks enhances the ability of the blocks to absorb atmospheric moisture and causes packaging problems due to the increased volume of the block.